


Perfect

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Series: Akaashi Rarepair Week 2017 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not really but that should be a thing, Party Crasher BoKuro, Song fic, Wedding Planner Oikawa, Wedding dance, Weddings, mentioned - Semi Eita, mentioned - Sugawara Koushi, mentioned - Tendou Satori, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: Akaashi Rarepair Week - Day 3: Dance / Music / Song inspiredIt was happening. It was truly happening. The moment they had put all their time and energy into, even sacrificing their precious time alone amidst their already busy schedules, had finally arrived.Today, he would become Ushijima Keiji.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's day three of the Akaashi Rarepair Week and to make up for the angst in the last fic, I tried to make it less sad and thus chose the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. (Yes, that's why I chose my title, don't criticise my uncreativity :p)  
> The song doesn't really suit the middle part, but I couldn't help myself ;)  
> Hope you Enjoy!

“And now, let’s get to your oaths. Please prepare the rings.

Keiji took a shuddering breath. It was happening. It was truly happening. The moment they had put all their time and energy into, even sacrificing their precious time alone amidst their already busy schedules, had finally arrived. Never once had Keiji doubted his feelings for Wakatoshi or Wakatoshi’s feelings for him. Even when their wedding plans needed last minute changes and their nerves were sore through stress, unusual fights disrupting their usually quiet evenings, nervousness and anticipation stealing his precious sleep. Throughout the hardships they went through in these last few months, he never once doubted their decision.

And now it was finally happening.

His breath had been labored when he walked down the red-carpeted path framed by the seats of all their loved ones, his nerves as raw as open wounds as he was the sole centre of attention. (Blame Oikawa’s stubbornness for insisting on creating ‘the most perfect wedding ever’, when all Keiji and Wakatoshi needed for that day to be perfect was each other and two “yes”.) But then he looked up from where his arm was hooked with his father’s. His eyes followed the red carpet they were walking on, until they met a pair of black, polished shoes, halfway hidden under black slacks that clad long and strong legs, that soon disappeared under a black suit jacket above a dark magenta vest, matching the rose in his breast pocket as well as his bow tie. His eyes wandered further and finally found what they had been waiting for: The warm honey gold of Wakatoshi’s beautiful eyes. 

They were darker than usual. There were no visible wrinkles on his forehead that could make him look older, his regular frown replaced by something soft and vulnerable, open, only for Keiji to see. In that moment, as Keiji walked the path towards Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi presented him his whole soul, with all his faults and awkwardness.

It took Keiji’s breath away. 

Wakatoshi had always been a stunning, beautiful man. Now more so than ever. Every cell in Keiji’s body prickled under the warm, pure gaze on him, prompting him to smile. It was as if, after years of travelling and searching, he had finally found his way home. There was no need for him to worry or hesitate anymore. This was the way it has always been supposed to be.

His thoughts came to a halt, his mind barely registering that his father had stopped walking, leaving Keiji to stand next to his fiance as himself joined Keiji’s mother in the first row. His ears didn’t hear anything over the beating of his heart, his eyes rested solely on Wakatoshi. As did Wakatoshi’s on him. Unwavering. Fond. Filled with tender love. 

And finally, the time for their oaths had come.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi, will you take Akaashi Keiji to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

“Yes, I do.” Keiji’s breath hitched. For those unfamiliar with him, Wakatoshi’s voice was as clear and strong as ever. But not for Keiji. Keiji could hear it. Even if it was faint and almost unnoticeable. It was there, under the low rumble of his confident voice. A faint quiver, layering his voice with deep emotion, mirrored only in the faint shaking of his big, calloused hands as he slipped the gold band onto Keiji’s finger. It made Keiji’s eyes prickle with unshed tears. But he couldn’t give in. Not yet. He still had something to do. 

Their speaker turned to Keiji, asking him the same question as he had Wakatoshi only a few heartbeats ago. Keiji took a deep breath, swallowed the lump in his throat, and kept looking into Wakatoshi’s beautiful eyes. Unblinking, despite the blurriness slowly obscuring his sight. “Yes, I do.” 

His voice wasn’t as strong as Wakatoshi’s. It was thick and low. A whisper holding a promise of high importance for only the two of them. 

It was hard, taking his eyes off his love to put the gold ring on his finger without letting it fall. His hands shook. Only slightly, yet more than Wakatoshi’s had just moments before. But Wakatoshi was there, his fingers brushing Keiji’s, assured him in his actions, his adoring eyes watching him, giving him comfort in whatever he did. As the ring finally found its rightful place on Wakatoshi’s strong fingers, he breathed a small sigh and lifted his head to meet Wakatoshi’s loving, admiring gaze with his own.

_ Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea to hold the ceremony outside, at last, _ Keiji thought as his eyes took in every aspect of his  _ husband _ . 

The descending sun adorned Wakatoshi’s face with shades of orange and purple and gold, yet they seemed dull in comparison to the smile gracing Wakatoshi’s elegant features, all too soon hidden by a blurry layer of dampness. Keiji blinked, eager for any clear look of Wakatoshi’s beauty he could get.

“You may now kiss.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Everyone! Stand up and form a circle around the dance floor! It’s time fooooor-!”

“THE WEDDING DANCE!!!” Bokuto shouted into the micro, finishing Kuroo’s sentence and successfully causing all guests to wince in pain as the micro made some very irritating high-pitched sounds that thankfully were quickly lost in the open space of their outside celebration. Akaashi frowned at the duo that had begged relentlessly to at least be given responsibility for the party atmosphere, when Wakatoshi’s friends, Tendou and Semi, were allowed to play DJ, while Suga’s wedding planner of trust, Oikawa Tooru, would be carrying the responsibilities for the wedding preparations. Akaashi didn’t even remember anymore why he had agreed to any of this. He hoped nothing would happen to regret their decisions.

“May I?” Thrown out of his thoughts, Akaashi, no,  _ Ushijima  _ Keiji looked at his smiling husband  who offered his hand to Keiji to lead him to the dance floor for their wedding dance. Their first dance as a married couple. 

As mature as Keiji liked to be perceived, he couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He returned the smile giddily and placed his hand in his husband’s bigger one. “With pleasure.” 

Ignoring the almost comedic scene of Oikawa pulling Kuroo and Bokuto by their ears away from the stage, Keiji stared deep into Wakatoshi’s eyes as he safely led him onto the dance floor. Their friends and family formed a circle around them as Wakatoshi brought them into position.

For a few dragging moments everything was silent. No word was spoken. Or maybe it was, but the two newly-weds simply didn’t notice, too caught up in a world they only caught glances of as they stared into each other eyes. 

Then the first beats of the song started. And Keiji’s eyes widened, before a soft chuckle left his lips, in turn brightening Wakatoshi’s smile as they softly swayed to the first few notes. 

The song was a wedding gift for Keiji, selected by Wakatoshi alone. He had chosen the song while thinking about Keiji and the things he tried, yet so often failed, to transmit. 

When Wakatoshi took the first step, guiding Keiji with him into something unknown that neither of them had experience in yet, it was easy for Keiji to follow his lead. It was almost unnatural how natural it felt for him to give up his well-cherished control, trusting in Wakatoshi, instead.

Maybe that was just how they were meant to be. 

Or maybe it was something they had come to learn after adjusting to each other for years. 

But maybe also that was meant to be. 

It didn’t matter. Nothing did, compared to the endless happiness and peace they felt while dancing under the brilliant shine of the moon and twinkling stars, partly hidden by the cotton-like clouds, cool wind breathing against their heated skin, as the flickering, orange lights of the candles and bonfires peeked through the gaps of the crowd of treasured people surrounding them, lightening their way. 

Keiji gave himself to the sweet melody, drowning in the heart-melting words encompassing Wakatoshi’s feelings for him, eyes never leaving his husband’s loving gaze, hands never losing contact.

Guided by Wakatoshi’s confident hold, Keiji was floating over the floor, losing a feel for time and physical restrictions. Wakatoshi took a step and Keiji seemed to follow him automatically without having to give his body the order to do so. They were like one entity. Moving as one body, sharing the same emotions, the same warmth, the same soul, the same name.

The music slowed down. The charming words falling silent. And as the music came to an end, so did their dance.

Applause disrupted the silence around them, but they ignored it. They leant their foreheads against each other, breathed in each other’s breath, staring at each other with half-lidded eyes, both too stubborn too lose sight of each other, their fingers entwined firmly, their lips hovering so close they could taste each other.

“Do you regret it?” Keiji whispered, his lips brushing against Wakatoshi’s with every movement.

“What?” It was more a breath than an actual word, more tactile than audible.

“The song choice.”

“No. Why should I?” Wakatoshi’s head moved, slightly, caught in his urge to tilt it in his confusion, only to stop himself to not break their skin contact.

“You didn’t know how I would look like tonight,” Keiji breathed out, tightness in his voice indicating a worry he hadn’t been aware off until he voiced it.

“Didn’t matter. Whether you wear a new, stainless white suit with gold ornaments or your ten year old, stained owl pyjama, it wouldn’t have mattered. You look perfect in whatever you wear. Not just tonight. Always.” And that’s all Keiji needed to hear to press their lips together.

They were one. 

One name, one house, one family.

And as such, inseparable. 

Together forever.


End file.
